Voldemort's Grandaughter
by The-Girl-Who-Lived
Summary: Voldemort has a grandaughter and she just found out!!! Will she choose to follow him or be against him like her parent's!?!?!?!?!?!? *Chapter 6 up*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
  
Alicia looked at herself in the mirror (I seem to always start off with that?!?!) as she curled her black hair. She loved her eyes they were different and sort of seductive. They were purple. She had always wondered why. When she brought it up with her parent's shrugged it off. Until yesterday when it all cam out every last piece of it. From her being adopted to her parent's were killed the day she was born while she was under protection with Dumbledore.  
  
^^^^^^^^^Flashback^^^^^^^^^  
  
She came home from school her hair now in a ponytail due to wind. She was shocked to see that her parent's were home and were sitting at the kitchen table (in the front of the house) talking to an elderly man. She felt like she knew him from somewhere but couldn't put her finger on it. She hated when that happened and it always did happen when she met new people she felt like she already knew and had had a conversation with them.  
  
She greeted her parents with a questioning look on her face. "Sweetie," her mother started but her voice broke. Instead her dad said," please sit down dear we have to tell you something." She nodded and sat down in the only empty chair at the table so now she had the strange man to her left, her father across from her and her mom with an unreadable expression on her face on her right.  
  
She asked with concern and slight casualty," What's wrong?"  
  
Her dad replied," You were adopted."  
  
Slightly shocked said," if it's just that why are you home you could have waited to tell me tonight."  
  
Noticing how vulnerable her parent's looked she didn't go into an argument about why they hadn't told her sooner for crying out loud she was fifteen it's not like she was being told... I don't know something bigger. Adoption wasn't that big of a deal most kids were told when they were ten.  
  
"Because...you're birth parents were killed when you were born and... your grandfather killed them and you're... a witch," he said slowly his voice breaking so often she worried about him.  
  
Slowly the news hit her she was a what... a witch. This surely has to be a joke there's no such thing is there? No there isn't any such thing those things only existed on television shows and in books. Not in real life.  
  
I said," you've got to be kidding me."  
  
"We aren't," my mother quickly said as if she had been dying to tell her for ages. "We adopted you knowing this and over the summer you have been learning magic then we took that info into a bottle of water and when you drink it you'll know everything you have learned so you'll be prepared if needed when you turned eighteen. But your grandfather is after you and Dumbledore thinks it would be best if you went to school where you would be safe."  
  
"Okay if this were somehow all true. Why would my grandpa be after me and why would he kill my parents?"  
  
The old man with half moon spectacles finally spoke," Because... your father denied him. He didn't want anything to do with his father after he met your mother. His father was... is a horrible man who takes pride in killing people. Your father was going to follow in his footsteps until he met your mother and fell in love with her. His father didn't want to kill her or him in hopes that they would a child and he would get that child to follow in his footsteps and torture people when he was gone. He found out your mom was pregnant and he killed her and your father the day she gave birth to you. To him he had no more use for them. They had a child and that was all that mattered. He was furious when he found you not there I had you with me putting very powerful protection charms on you for that reason."  
  
"You're actually serious?"  
  
Everyone at the table nodded.  
  
"So what's supposed to happen now."?  
  
"You drink the water," said her mother. Her mom got up and retrieved it. She had hidden it in a cabinet I never went into. She got it out and handed it to me.  
  
She said," go on drink it then you'll go with Dumbledore to the school. You'll be safer there. Then go on upstairs and pack your things. Dumbledore already got all your school supplies. I know this is rather quick honey but if you don't do this you could die."  
  
I took the glass from her hands and drank it and quickly finished it. Soon all sorts of spells flew into my head. Pictures of teachers. They didn't seem like her memories more like she was given a new brain filled with someone else's memories.  
  
She nodded as to show it went to pack her things quickly then before she knew it she was on the Hogwarts Express riding with a few people she just met Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger and Ronald Weasley.  
  
A/n: please review! I'll update later today or tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Alicia, Harry, Ron and Hermoine entered the school after the long trip on the train. When they entered the school they noticed that Dumbledore was waiting for them and beckoned for Alicia to come with him to be sorted with the rest of the first years and exchange students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.  
  
Dumbledore led her towards where the rest of the soon to be students were in an over crowded room. Dumbledore then wished her luck and headed towards the Great Hall. She heard him speak to the students and then Mcgonagal lead them out of the room and into the Great Hall. (a/n: Forgot to mention that she was already wearing her robes).  
  
They all walked to the front of the Great Hall. Alicia blushed as she realized all the guys that were checking her out. She couldn't help but noticing a blonde boy at the Slytherin table staring at her with his mouth wide open.  
  
Professor Dumbledore said, "I am proud to say that we have exchange students coming here from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Along with, another student in which she will be starting here in her fifth year after being schooled over the summer. Now let's get started on the sorting ceremony.  
  
" Anderson, Ryan"  
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
Bernard, Lean"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
"Berry, Kate"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
"Clanton, Frank"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
"Clayson, Pat"  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
"Clayton, Teresa"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
"Dunkin, Mark"  
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
The list continued and finally they got to the exchange students. There were about thirty more names called out for the first years.  
  
"Norman, Lynn"  
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
"Arkin, Henry"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
"Riddle, Alicia"  
  
Everyone turned to look at her. By now they all knew that Tom Riddle was Voldemort. Many people were frightened. While the Slytherins smiled brightly. She walked up slowly and put the sorting hat on her head.  
  
The hat said to her " Ummm... This one is difficult. You show signs of bravery but yet you seem to have a bit of Slytherin in you. You seem to want Griffindor. So I'll go with that." The hat then said out loud "Griffindor."  
  
The Slytherins gave strange looks. Most were quite dirty. While the rest of the Great Hall looked shocked. A few of the teachers clapped along with Harry, Ron, and Hermoine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later That Evening~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alicia decided to walk alone back to the common room to think about the course of the day. While doing so she saw a door ajar. She decided to take a look. Then she heard voices they sounded like Hermoine's and someone else's.  
  
She peaked through the partially open door and saw Hermoine and that boy that had given her looks from the Slytherin table. The one with blond hair and icy blue eyes. She heard this.  
  
" Master told me you just have to slip two port keys into the girl's book bag and when she touches one it will bring her straight towards him. Then he will do the rest."  
  
"Alright. Then she will be finished if she objects she will die."  
  
Hermoine then turned and headed for the door. Alicia quickly moved out of the way. She thought. What is going on? I have to tell Harry. But will he believe me? He has to or that person they were talking about will die.  
  
A/n: Did you like it? Can you guess who it is? Well isn't it obvious. Don't go flaming me about Hermoine because all will be well in the end. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
  
  
  
  
Alicia rushed up the stairs the Griffindor Common Room. She quickly said the password and ran inside. Thoughts like. I have to find Harry rushed through her head. She saw him in a corner and ran over to him.  
  
She said "Harry. You won't believe what I just saw."  
  
He said, "What did you see?"  
  
"I saw Hermoine and Draco talking about turning someone over to Voldemort. I also heard them talking about you too. That you would go after that person."  
  
"How could you say that about Hermoine? IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE?"  
  
"You don't believe me? Is it because of who my grandpa is you just suddenly don't trust me? Is that it?"  
  
Harry stormed out of the room and up to his dormitory and shouted, "Don't even talk to me."  
  
She shouted back "Why would I want to talk to someone who tells me off every time I tell them something that I heard. For all I know you could be in on it to." She then stormed out of the Common Room to her dormitory as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alicia was walking to her next class, which was Astronomy. She just couldn't believe Harry won't believe her. She thought he was different and would not treat her differently because of her grandfather. But apparently she was wrong.  
  
She soon arrived to her class. She reached into her backpack to get her Astronomy book. But while doing so she pulled on a small book that she did not recognize. As doing this she felt strange. She then heard people screaming and felt like she was in two places at once.  
  
She fell to the floor in a forest. She got up and looked around eagerly. Then she heard footsteps from behind her. She turned around and there she saw a balding and short man before her. Before she could say anything he put his hand on her mouth and started to drag her into a clearing.  
  
When she got there she saw her grandfather laughing evilly and staring at her. The man let her go and threw her on the floor. But before she could reach for her wand her grandfather pointed his at her.  
  
He said, "If you deny this offer you will suffer."  
  
"I'd rather suffer than accept anything from you." Alicia said.  
  
"Fine" Voldemort said and lifted up his wand and put the Cruciatus Curse on her.  
  
Alicia turned in pain. She told herself not to scream but after a minute she cold not hold it in any longer. After 3 minutes she felt herself weaken and screamed louder. After 5 minutes she could not scream because she was too weak. After 7 minutes she could not move and felt drowsier and drowsier. After 9 minutes she passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harry At The Same Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry walked to his next class with Ron which was Divination with the Slytherins. This was Harry's 2nd to least favorite class. When he walked in he heard Draco talking to his fellow Slytherins.  
  
Draco said, "I tell you. Alicia is about to go through pain for what she did to You-Know-Who. And all thanks to me. The portal I forced Hermoine to put in her backpack will take her to him. There are two of them just in case."  
  
Harry heard this and was to shocked to move. So she was telling the truth and because of me she will suffer. I have to leave now.  
  
Harry ran to the Arithamacy classroom. He had to get there. He had to stop him. What if he kills her? I'll never forgive myself.  
  
He ran quicker as these thoughts stormed through his head. He had to stop her. He had to stop Voldemort.  
  
He finally arrived at the classroom. He noticed all the students gathered around a desk. He pushed his way through. He got to the front and saw her backpack on the ground. He grabbed the bag and started to pull everything out. He had to find the other portal. He finally found it.  
  
He then found himself in a forest and could hear screams and cries coming from behind him. He walked through the forest towards them and saw Alicia on the floor screaming and Voldemort laughing. He also saw Wormtail who said, "It's been 5 minutes."  
  
Harry rushed back behind a tree. He had to stop them. He could create a diversion. While thinking he heard Wormtail say 9 minutes. Now or never he thought. He looked in his robes for something. Anything that could stop them from continuing any longer.  
  
He found some Filibuster Fireworks. About 3 of them. That should do it. He ran into the middle of the forest with the fireworks. Touched his wand to them and watched them fly into the air and go off.  
  
He heard Voldemort stop laughing and people running towards him. He ran in the direction where Alicia was. He ran quicker and quicker. Finally he got there. He put his hand around her wrist and pulled out the portkey and they disappeared back to the school.  
  
  
  
A/n: please review!!! 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
He put his hand around her wrist and pulled out the portkey and they disappeared back to the school.  
  
They landed on the ground in the Hogwarts hallway. Harry quickly picked up Alicia. He felt very nervous that she might not make it. Since her heart was beating very slowly and she hadn't moved since he'd first seen her in the graveyard. He walked as swiftly as he could to the infermery.(sp?)  
  
His muscles ached from carrying her. But he knew it was nothing compared to what she felt right now. So he shook it away and walked as quickly as possible. He finally reached the infermery.  
  
When he got there Madame Pomfry said "Oh dear. What happened to her?"  
  
Harry said, "Can you help her. I'll explain later."  
  
Madame Pomfry said, "I'll do me best. Why don't you lay her on that empty bed over there."  
  
Harry nodded and laid her onto the bed. He then took a seat next to her on a nearby chair. Madame Pomfry came in not to long afterwards with some water and her wand.  
  
She said "Harry why don't you try to give her some water. Just pour some on her lips. Hopefully she can at least lick her lips. Now Harry tell me what happened."  
  
Harry said as he poured some water on her lips "Well it all started two days ago. She said she saw Hermoine and Draco talking about trying to bring someone to Voldemort." Harry saw her flitch at his name but he continued. "She said they were talking about having Hermoine place a portkey in that person's backpack and that someone would go after that person so that there would be two of them.  
  
"She told me but I didn't believe her. But when I went to class this morning I overheard Draco telling a few Slytherins about it. So I went to her class. And I found the second portkey in her backpack since they were talking about her not taking her grandfather's place. So I ended up where they were.  
  
"I heard her scream so I looked for her and saw Vold- You-Know-Who putting the Cruciatus Curse on her. I also saw one of his supporters telling him it had been five minutes that they had been doing the curse. So I looked in my robes for something to distract them and found a few Filibuster Fireworks. I put them off and they stupidly left her. So I went over to her and grabbed her wrist and the portkey. Which brought us back here."  
  
Madame Pompfry nodded shockingly and said, "Did you tell Dumbledore?"  
  
Harry said, "No he has no idea. Like I said we came straight here."  
  
Madame Pompfry said "Alright. Well I doubt she will be waking up anytime soon. According to what you said. You are welcome to stay here if you want."  
  
Harry nodded and said, "How long do you think she'll stay like this? When will she wake up?"  
  
Madame Pompfry said, "I'd say about 5 days before she wakes up. But when she does she'll be very weak. Why don't you go inform Dumbledore of what has happened."  
  
Harry nodded and left the room. To go talk to Dumbledore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry had stayed in the informatory as often as he could. Before he knew it he had formed a crush on Alicia. He just hoped she would forgive him. Though she had not yet awoken Madame Pompfry said that there was improvement since she arrived about a week ago.  
  
Harry told Dumbledore about Draco and Hermoine but he could not prove it. So therefore they had gone unpunished. He had not spoken to Hermoine since he found out. He also seemed to spend less time with Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alicia's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alicia had been lying awake for quite some time now. But she could barely move let alone open her eyes. She thought come on I have to open my eyes. Just do it. She slowly gathered every muscle and bit of energy she could find and opened her eyes.  
  
When she did this she saw Harry. Okay she thought I must have something wrong with my eyes. So she closed them for a second and opened them again and he was still there.  
  
She opened her raspy lips and said "Harry" rather softly.  
  
She watched him turn his head towards her.  
  
He said, "You're awake."  
  
She said "Yea. What... Are you... doing here?"  
  
Harry said, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you Alicia. I should have. I guess I didn't believe you because I thought Hermoine would be the last person to join Voldemort. I'm really sorry. I hope you'll forgive me because I love you."  
  
Alicia was shocked to hear this. He loved her. She said after a minute "I forgive you."  
  
Harry forced a smile and said; "Now I'm embarrassed that I just said that."  
  
Alicia said "And I'm enjoying it." She then smiled the best she could while in her condition.  
  
He said "So... Are you mad that I said that."  
  
She said "No"  
  
Harry said, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Alicia said "It me...."  
  
Madame Pomfry cut her off.  
  
Madame Pomfry said, "Good you're awake. You need to have this chocolate and some water. Now eat up."  
  
Madame Pomfry put a glass of water in her face and some very small pieces of chocolate.  
  
Alicia nodded and said "Ummm... I can't really move that well."  
  
Madame Pomfry said "Of course. Harry why don't you give it to her. I have to go deal with Draco." She eyed him. Since he was the one who beat Draco up after he told Dumbledore what happened.  
  
She walked over to a nearby bed and closed the curtains.  
  
Alicia said, "You beat him up."  
  
Harry nodded and said, "I was really mad at him. Especially since Hermoine told me she was being controlled by the Imperious Curse to do everything she did."  
  
Alicia said "Oh... To bad I wasn't there."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "So what were you saying before?"  
  
Alicia said, "That I feel the same way, Harry. That was why I was so hurt when you said that you didn't believe me."  
  
Harry said "Oh... Well I guess you should have your chocolate."  
  
Alicia said, "Don't change the subject."  
  
Harry said "Okay. So what did you want to say."? He stared at the floor.  
  
Alicia said, "Not say. do."  
  
Harry looked at her and said, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Alicia said "Harry, you are thick- headed you know that?"  
  
Harry said, "You want to kiss me."  
  
Alicia said, "What do you think?"  
  
Harry shrugged and bent down and kissed her.  
  
She thought... Gosh...It's everything I expected and more.  
  
Harry thought... Oh my gosh she likes me. (A/n: I know it is all mushy but I have to do this for the sequel)  
  
Harry broke the kiss and said" I think you should have your chocolate before Madame Pomfry gets back."  
  
She nodded and said "Okay."  
  
He then fed her, her chocolate.  
  
Madame Pomfry came back with some sleep potion and said "Good your done. You need to drink this and Harry you better leave it's 30 minutes past curfew."  
  
Harry said "Okay. Bye Alicia. I'll come back tomorrow."  
  
Alicia said "Bye."  
  
Alicia than drank the potion and drifted off to sleep. She awoke later that night to Dumbledore.  
  
"Alicia wake up we have to talk," Dumbledore said.  
  
Alicia opened her eyes and said,"Mmm... what is it?"  
  
"I need to show you something. It'll be quick but you have to see this so you know," Dumbledore said.  
  
He helped her out of bed and onto a wheelchair. He walked in front of the wheelchair and it followed him. He said," easier than muggle wheelchairs."  
  
She smiled still slightly weak she didn't say much. She wanted to save her energy to ask questions when they got to wherever they were going. He stopped in front of a door and waved his wand and mumbled a few words to open it. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the room. It had pictures and boxes everywhere with a big sign that engraved her parent's names (Alicia and Tom). When she entered the room on one side it showed the Slytherin serpent on the other the Gryffindor lion and on the ceiling it said, joined together forever. Her mouth dropped open more that before. As she realized her mother was the heir to Gryffindor and her father was the heir to Slytherin.  
  
Dumbledore looked at her and smiled as he said," yes your mother was the heir to Gryffindor. Your father Slytherin."  
  
She went to one of the boxes and opened it up and found pictures of her parents at school. There was one with her the day she was born her mother was holding her in a bed while her father leaned behind her mother and wrapped his arm around her.  
  
Dumbledore said," your mom wanted that picture for while you were with me. She knew you had to be protected."  
  
Tears started down my face. She hated her grandfather. He'd keep doing it she thought try to capture her but fail and wait for me to have a child and repeat it all over again.  
  
I asked," who was his wife?"  
  
He knew what she meant and she knew it.  
  
He paused for awhile than said," he raped her and forced her to go through the whole birthing process at his place when your father was born he killed her. He didn't show any remorse. To him it was essential if he wanted to be the next Dark Lord."  
  
I said," that's sick."  
  
Dumbledore said," you're right."  
  
He walked over to another box at the other side of the room and opened it. He pulled out a gold bracelet. He walked over to her and set it in her hand.  
  
He said," your mother made this for you to protect you. She used old magic in the Gryffindor line of magic so you could be save when you wore it. Or when anyone else wore it. She was going to fix that so only a Gryffindor could wear it but then she died. Luckily the bracelet was in here where it could be safe." He took her hand and slipped the bracelet on. On it said To My Daughter Shall You Be Protected Forever.  
  
She felt tears fall down her cheeks but pushed them away.  
  
She said," Thank you."  
  
He smiled at her and said," we'll leave everything in here until you graduate but you can come in here whenever you like and please keep that bracelet on for your sake. Voldemort won't be able to kill you with that on. If he gets it he can use dark magic and make himself immortal. So don't ever take it off even when you take a shower. He can easily take it," knowing everything he said," even Harry can where it if you feel he's in danger."  
  
She asked," how did you know?"  
  
"Madame Pompfry told me. Speaking of her we better get you back or she'll have a fit. You can bring a few pictures if you like," he said.  
  
She smiled and grabbed the picture of her and her parents along with a scrapbook of her parent's wedding. She'd look at them in the morning after she told Harry everything.  
  
A/n: Please review!!!! 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 2 years later (7th year)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Of course Harry and Alicia had trouble with their relationship. But theirs was different because of who they were. Alicia would get howlers on a daily basis. Telling her to leave Harry alone because she was Voldemort's heir, and Slytherins heir, and even (though they seemed to forget) Gryffindor heir. Even though she was part Griffindor people still thought of her as evil, rotten, and betrayal. They didn't even come close to consider the fact she didn't take her spot as Dark Goddess.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco and his gang of Slytherins weren't any help either. Every chance they had a chance they would criticize both her and Harry. Saying things like "Are you sure you're doing the right thing Potter. That girl can be trouble."  
  
  
  
  
  
But that wasn't the worst to come. Alicia knew something that had been bugging her for a while. She knew she had to tell Harry and she was going to do just that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alicia pondered on when she should tell Harry. She knew she had to wait until the common room emptied out though. To her astonishment it was. So she took a deep breath and walked over to Harry and Ron who were playing chess.  
  
  
  
  
  
She said "Harry I have to tell you something."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron said "Can't it wait? We're almost done."  
  
  
  
  
  
She said, "No this can't wait Ron. It's more important than a stupid game of chess."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron said, "Now tell me what can be more important than a game of chess." Ron knew he was going to far. But her never failed a chance to get on her nerves.  
  
  
  
  
  
She said in return "Fine, Ron. I guess you'll wonder in a few months why I have a baby popping out of my ass."  
  
  
  
  
  
This was defiantly enough to shut him up. He was to shocked to say a word. Instead Harry said " What? But didn't we use protection? I mean. How did this happen?"  
  
  
  
  
  
She said "Apparently we didn't use enough protection or we forgot to, Harry."  
  
  
  
Harry grinned and said, "I suppose. But how long have you known?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"A few months. I thought if I told you, then people would find out and I would be forced  
  
to kill the egg by the Ministry. But then I knew I had to tell you. I couldn't lie to you anymore. Maybe Dumbledore can help us keep this quiet" she said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yea, I hope so. Especially if Voldemort found out" Harry said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I just hope he doesn't find out until he has to. He would probably come after our baby" Alicia said as she played with her bracelet. Wondering would she still be protected even if she was pregnant.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry and Alicia told Dumbledore that night. They decided to keep it hushed with spells and charms. The only ones who knew about Alicia being pregnant were Harry, Ron, Sirius, Hermoine, and of course Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* The night of the birth*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
Alicia was lying in the common room at around two 'o'clock due to nightmares about Voldemort and her baby. She screamed as she just realized her water broke. She knew she shouldn't have but she couldn't hold it in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just then she heard people storming out of rooms and doors opening with a bang. She could see just barely Harry, Ron, and Hermoine running downstairs. They were obviously figured out what happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry rushed to her the quickest. He ignored all the odd looks from his fellow Gryffindors. He sat stood by her side and motioned for Ron to help him carry her to the hospital wing. They did just that with Hermoine following and having many things to say like be careful and such.  
  
  
  
  
  
They reached the hospital wing. Madame Pomfry aided Alicia immediately. It was obvious Dumbledore had told her. Since she didn't sound the least bit shocked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Madame Pomfry said, "You two wait outside. Hermoine why don't you stay in here and help."  
  
  
  
Ron and Harry did just that. They defiantly knew why Hermoine stayed. They must have assumed she read about helping doctors with births in some book.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron did some impatient talking for long hours. Until finally a very happy Hermoine came out to tell Harry to come in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry followed her in. What he saw was Alicia lying in bed holding two very small blankets. He rushed toward her.  
  
  
  
  
  
She said "Aren't they beautiful." She tilted the blankets so Harry could see the sleeping babies.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry smiled and said "They are adorable." He extended his arms to carry one. Alicia let one of the babies go into his arms. Harry smiled at one of his sons. The baby had messy black hair and emerald green eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alicia noticed his look of astonishment on how much the baby looked like him. She then showed him the other. This one had messy black hair as well and emerald green eyes.  
  
  
  
Alicia said "They're identical twins. What do you think we should name them?"  
  
  
  
"Adam and..." Harry said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alicia said, "I like that it has a ring to it Adam Potter."  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore walked in at that time and said "But there will have to be a wedding if they have the same names as their father."  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry nodded and said, "Of course, I'm sure you would want to get married."  
  
  
  
  
  
Alicia said "Of course. Now about that other name how about. Ryan."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I like that" Harry said.  
  
A/n: there's only one chapter left then the sequel it will basically be about their sons Adam and Ryan. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^ The Following Day-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Harry and Alicia decided that they would keep the babies at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was thrilled to do this she said she missed caring for kids and would be delighted to look after them. Harry and Alicia agreed with this so they could finish the remainder of the school year. Which was only a week taken that they only needed to take their N.E.W.T. They also needed to take their Apparation tests. On their last day at Hogwarts they would take those. But they still needed to do major studying.  
  
They both managed to ignore all of the Slytherins comments. The Griffyndors didn't say anything about it. Except for Colin Creevy who seemed not to be as found of Harry as before now that he had kids and was going to marry Alicia. As for the wedding they planned to have that privately for reasons concerning Voldemort and his Deatheaters. So they were going to be married in Dumbledore's office that night. The only people who would be coming were Dumbledore, Mcgonagal, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermoine, and their sons.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^ That Night (The Wedding)-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Alicia and Hermoine were inside a secret room inside Dumbledore's office waiting for the wedding to begin. Dumbledore was going to marry them. Of course Hermoine was going to be the Maid of Honor while Ron was the Best Man.  
  
Then finally the wedding had started. Harry waited impatiently on the other side staring at the door to the room that Alicia was waiting behind. Then finally she came through. Her long black hair was pulled into a bun with strands all over hanging loose. Her gown was white with sequences at the tips of the dress and around her bosom. The sleeves of the gown were at the shoulder. The top of the gown was cut short to show some cleavage.  
  
Harry admired the way she looked. He thought she looked like a princess. He noticed her smiling at him so he smiled back at her. When she reached the desk where he was standing he took her hand in his and they faced Dumbledore who they never had seen have that much of a twinkle in his blue eyes.  
  
Dumbledore said at the end of the ceremony "I now pronounce you husband and wife."  
  
Alicia and Harry kissed passionately for what seemed like hours but was only for a minute. They blushed as they realized that everyone was looking at them and was waiting for them to finish kissing.  
  
The rest of their wedding was wonderful. If you were to ask either Harry or Alicia they would say it was the most magical night of their lives.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^ Graduation Day-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
A few days later was their graduation day. All of the seventh years were to be found packing their last minute things or heading down to the Great Hall where the graduation would take place. But nobody was as eager to leave and start their lives as full-fledged wizards and witches as Alicia and Harry. They just simply couldn't wait to go and see their sons.  
  
As all the students hurried to the Great Hall the sixth years and below were inside their Common Rooms. Alicia, Hermoine, Harry, and Ron all sat together to wait for Dumbledore to begin his speech.  
  
After everyone quieted down a bit Dumbledore began "Yet another year has gone by but this time it will be your last. I am sad to say because everyone will greatly miss you."  
  
Ron whispered to Harry "I am sure Professor Snape won't miss us."  
  
Hermoine gave him a sharp look while Harry smiled while trying not to laugh.  
  
Dumbledore finished his speech with "The graduation will begin and I will ask all of you to come forward and accept your diploma."  
  
Dumbledore said "Abbot, Hannah."  
  
She received her diploma while everyone clapped for the Hufflepuff.  
  
Dumbledore continues "Bones, Susan."  
  
Dumbledore said after the clapping stopped for the Hufflepuff "Boot, Terry."  
  
Everyone then clapped for the Ravenclaw then Dumbledore continued with the rest of the list while Mandy (Ravenclaw), Lavender, Millicent, Justin (Hufflepuff), Seamus, Hermoine, Neville, Morag, Malfoy, Moon, Nott, Parkinson, and the Patil twins, and Perks.  
  
Then finally the list reached to Alicia.  
  
Dumbledore called her up "Potter, Alicia."  
  
Everyone murmured in surprise as she went up to receive her diploma. No one knew except everyone at the wedding and Sirius that Harry and Alicia were married.  
  
Someone said out load "But she is a Riddle not a Potter."  
  
Dumbledore said "Yes in blood but not by marriage." Everyone started whispering about this news.  
  
Someone else shouted "But they aren't married."  
  
Dumbledore said, "You are quite mistaken they were just married a few nights ago surely you would have expected this to happen since they have kids."  
  
No one else shouted anything out instead everyone looked at Harry and Alicia who blushed and tried to ignore the stares. Harry squeezed her hand in an affectionate way then Dumbledore continued with the list and Harry was called up.  
  
Soon after the ceremony was over and they were off on the Hogwarts Express to start their new lives that were awaited with excitement and terror especially for the newly wedded Potters.  
  
A/n: Hehe!! I'm not saying what is going to happen but there will be trouble for Alicia and Harry. The sequel we be out next week. It will have about twenty chapters 


End file.
